The invention relates to a network-unit for use in a telecommunication network and comprising                at least one input for receiving a signal comprising a first field which is directly analysable and a second field which is analysable after a processing,        a first analyser coupled to said at least one input for analysing first information originating from said first field,        a processor for performing said processing of second information originating from said second field, and        a second analyser coupled to said processor for analysing processed second information,        at least one output for sending a further signal to a further network-unit and comprising a third field which is directly analysable and a fourth field which is analysable after a processing in said further network-unit        
Such a network-unit is known in the form of a Base Station or Node B in a mobile telecommunication network. The first field is for example a so-called layer 2 header which can be analysed directly. The second field is for example a so-called layer 3 header which cannot be analysed until some processing has taken place (like for example defragmentation, decompression, demultiplexing and/or routing table consultation). To deal with this kind of signals, the network-unit analyses the first information originating from the first field, then processes the second information originating from the second field, and then analyses the processed second information. In case this processed second information (for example comprising routing information) indicates that the signal is destined for a next network-unit, possibly after further processing (like for example multiplexing and/or compression and/or fragmentation), the signal is sent to the next network-unit.
Such a network-unit is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to sometimes unnecessarily performing said processing.